Morgana Wells
Morgana Wells (a.k.a Girl, Claran Saynor) is a female tribute of District 7, created by Xbilliex. She is one of the most well-known members of the Wells family. Appearance Morgana doesn't look like an average 15 year old. She looks much older for her age. She has raven black hair and the piercing blue eyes of the Wells family. Morgana is considered to be a beautiful girl. Story Big work in progress, will be continued... Morgana was born in a District 1 branch of the large, wealthy and famous Wells family. News of her birth quickly spread throughout the nation and within weeks, Morgana was famous. As Morgana was an only child, she was spoiled rotten. However, Morgana didn't turn into a brat because of it. She was appreciative of everything she received. However, life wasn't always pleasant for young Morgana. When she was only three years old, she unknowingly witnessed the murder of one of her own cousins, by a gang hired by a branch of the Wildor family, a family that despised the Wells family. As she was only young, she didn't understand what was going on. Despite being surrounded by an atmosphere of mainly vengeance, death, scandal and blood, Morgana grew up to be a very intelligent, beautiful and athletic girl (like most District 1 girls). Things, however, were about to change forever... The capture of her parents and being stabbed One night, when Morgana was 12/13 and now had an idea of what murder was, she heard screams coming from downstairs. Morgana was in her bed, laying in bed at the time. So she rushed out of her bed and down the staircase, when she first heard the screams. She found two men that were completely dressed in black and masked, covering her unconscious parents' faces with sacks that were usually used to carry things like sand or potatoes. When Morgana was spotted, one of the men approached her. He reached into his pocket and took out a flipknife. "Say one word little girl, and I will cut you up so bad." The man threatened. By this point, despite having no chance of defeating the man, Morgana felt somewhat brave. "Go ahead, stab me." Morgana quickly glanced at the flipknife, before focusing on the man. There was a moment of cold staring between the two, before Morgana sprinted towards the phone of the house. She managed to call the Child Protection Services to summon them to her house, before getting stabbed in the belly. The man who was not carrying the flipknife managed to drag Morgana's unconscious parents into the car that the captors had used to get to the house. Morgana, clutching her belly, dragged herself towards a window. She got a quick glance of the men, preparing to enter the car. The men were accompanied by a girl who looked around 14 or 15. The girl was the last thing she saw, before falling unconscious. She believed that she was going to die, and so she lay there, bleeding out. Coma However, Morgana didn't die. She survived the stabbing. Before the young girl could die from loss of blood, the Child Protection Services managed to Category:Females Category:The Wells Family Category:District 7 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:WIP Category:15 year olds